There's Nothing Left to Grasp
"There's Nothing Left to Grasp" is the 60th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Rena, Josh and Joe find another place to hide, but living under constant threat of capture takes its toll on their friendship. Meanwhile, back in town, Ben is arrested for Fraser's murder and thrown in a cell, questioned constantly about his friends' whereabouts. And Lyons tries his best in order to locate those still on the run, with his mission reaching its peak soon enough. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Ben's eyes open. He is lying, cuffed, to a hospital bed, his wound properly stitched. Outside the recovery room, Lieutenant Richardson is standing with Officer Greg Larkin. "You really think he's the killer?" Greg asks. Richardson nods, "You saw the evidence, officer." "Well, he came back to town, perhaps he feels guilty," Greg says. "Don't be ridiculous. He came back because of that chest wound. Monsters like this can't feel remorse," Richardson retorts. Greg stands, watching Ben, looking less certain. "Perhaps we should wait until we have a clearer view of things before we arrest the boy," Greg tries, "We still don't know what the connection is to the girls who were murdered. And we have no motive." "What is this about, Greg? You want to arrest him yourself and get the credit, is that it?" Richardson asks. Greg looks insulted, "What?! No!" "We have enough evidence to put this boy away. And you know what, I don't care if he did do it. I'm in charge of this operation. I found him in the parking lot. I'm going to be the one to arrest him. I'll be the one who put him away," Richardson rambles. Greg sighs, "What about the other boys? Any idea where they are?" "Not yet," Richardson smiles, "But I will...this kid is going to tell me. I'll make him." Richardson then enters the recovery room and Ben looks up at him. "Move him. We're going," Richardson orders. Two policemen come in behind and begin unplugging tubes from Ben's arm. The doctor looks up in shock, "What is this?! He's just had surgery! He can't be moved!" "Well he is being moved!" Richardson shouts, "We're moving him to a cell! Anyway, he looks better to me." Ben looks up at the Lieutenant in distress. "And as soon as we get you out of here, you're going to tell me where your friends are," Richardson states. Ben shakes his head, "Not going to happen." "Oh yes it will. I'll break you," Richardson smiles. But Ben continues to look strong. 'Act I' Flash to a young Eloise being hit around in her bedroom by her abusive father. Flash to an older Eloise sitting in a bar looking glum, however a young Thomas comes over and sits beside her, he chats to her and she soon smiles. A young Eloise and Thomas are now sitting beside each other in the bar. Eloise asks with a smile, "Could we go somewhere quieter so that we can talk?" Thomas says coldly, "What makes you think that I want to hear you talk?" He then leans in and begins kissing her, and she lets him. ''10 Years Ago A flashback shows a young Fraser Gale talking to Dr. Reynolds within his office in Wiksteria Meadows. Outside the office, Thomas and Eloise are sitting, waiting. "I don't know why you insisted we bring him here," Thomas scowls. "Dr. Reynolds is a friend. He's just going to have a small talk with Fraser, and then tell us if there is anything wrong," Eloise explains. "It's only tantrums, Eloise. Every child has them," Thomas says. "Not like this," Eloise corrects. "So he's a bit of a brat, who cares?" Thomas asks. Eloise shakes her head, "No, you aren't there during the days, Thomas. These fits of anger go on for hours and hours. He isn't a toddler anymore. These aren't tantrums of frustration. He's enraged... all the time. He flies into a rage when I try to get him ready for school, continually hitting the walls. He kicks the doors and slams the toilet seat up and down until it breaks." "So he has some kind of anger problem. We'll get him pills," Thomas says. Dr. Reynolds then exits his office, leaving Fraser inside, as he comes to speak to the parents. "I've been asking Fraser some questions about certain social situations," Dr. Reynolds begins. "And?!" Thomas demands. "Fraser lacks a social respect or awareness of boundaries. He understands what is right and wrong, but he just doesn't seem to understand that they apply to him. He seems to think he is above others, especially when it comes to females. Towards his female teachers at school, he doesn't understand they have authority. And for his female classmates, he also sees them as subordinate. However this sense of entitlement doesn't concern me, children in stage two of development usually only have concern for their own well-being, and it's possible that Fraser is just a little late in his development. It should pass," Dr. Reynolds explains. Eloise nods glumly. "That's great," Thomas says. But Dr. Reynolds remains serious, "Mr. Gale, there is more. When describing to Fraser situations of children in trouble or in pain, he didn't show the expected sympathy, in fact he showed signs of pleasure. Fraser has a lack of empathy. His rage is a problem which isn't a treatable disorder. Although there is an imbalance. He's... he's..." Thomas looks irritated at Dr. Reynolds stuttering and demands, "Yes?!" Dr. Reynolds finishes, "Your son... is a psychopath." Eloise turns to look at Fraser in Dr. Reynolds' office, his eyes staring back at her, as Fraser sits in the office, staring at them. Eloise looks terrified of him. Thomas and Eloise are walking towards their car from Wiksteria Meadows with Fraser. "What are we going to do?" Eloise asks. "What do you mean? There's nothing to do," Thomas states. "Dr. Reynolds said that we can give him therapy. Thomas, he said that once Fraser is older and understands his sadistic nature, that he could begin hurting people. Our son could become a monster," Eloise cries. Suddenly Thomas forcefully hits her across the face; she squeals in pain while Fraser watches. Thomas tells her, "There is nothing wrong with him! He doesn't need therapy. You are going to be his mother. And you will treat him like a king, understand?!" Eloise nods. "Now get in the car!" Thomas shouts. The three of the Gales get into the car, as Eloise asks Fraser, "So what do you want for dinner, darling?" The small Fraser looks at her coldly and says, "Shut it, bitch." Eloise turns and looks a little taken back, but she quickly inhales and then smiles, "I'll make your favourite." Present-Day. Thomas and Eloise are sitting in the study of their mansion, the phone on speaker phone as they talk to Ericson Lyons. "How is the hunt going?" Thomas asks. "I'm still working on finding their location. But don't worry, I'll get them," Eric replies. "You better," Eloise states. "You just worry about getting me out the country with my family once this is all over," Eric says. "The sooner this is over the sooner you can get your family back," Thomas confirms. We cut to Eric hanging up the phone, from a van, located outside the Belindro house. He is looking through papers and pictures of properties belonging to friend and family members of the schoolboys, working out likely candidates to their location, whilst monitoring the complicated equipment he has set up in his van. Rena's car is seen pulling up outside a burned down cabin in the woods, once belonging to Hugo. It's still retained its shape, but is blackened and missing its top storey. Rena steps out of the car, followed by Josh and Joe, the latter of which asks if this place is safe. "Sure it is," Rena replies, "Just a bit run down is all." "Burned down," Josh points out, approaching it. He pokes the wall lightly with his finger and a hole is immediately made, "And very weak." "It might collapse on us during the night..." Joe points out. "It won't," Rena assures them. "I think we should move on," says Josh. "We just got here," Rena says. "And I don't wanna stay," Josh tells him. "Well we have no choice, now, do we?" Rena points out. "What do you mean?" Joe wonders. "We're out of gas..." he replies. "What?! And you drove here? Why not a gas station?" Joe questions. "We need a place to sleep, don't we?!" Rena exclaims, "Here's as good a place as any!" "Um," Josh says, poking another hole, "No it's not." "Look, tomorrow morning I'll hike to a gas station and bring some back here," Rena assures them. "You could be seen," Josh points out. "I'll go early. People'll be tired. They won't care," Rena says. "And for now..." Joe asks. "We set up camp," Rena says happily as some glass falls from the ceiling inside. "You really shouldn't have poked it," Rena tells Josh, "Let's just hope there aren't any strong winds tonight..." Ben is escorted by policemen to a cell. The iron bars lock behind him as he looks around the depressing small cell. He looks at his stitches on his chest, and then looks around, staring in horror at the metal toilet and small bed, looking above the bed he sees scratched on the wall of the cell someone has faintly written Josh was here. Ben then turns to hear Lieutenant Richardson walk over. "Are you ready to talk?" he asks. Ben remains silent. The Lieutenant smiles, before taking out pictures of the four schoolboys burying Fraser Gale. "That's you, isn't it?" he asks. Ben nods. Richardson smiles before then taking out an audio player, he switches it on and we hear Katie's voice, "Joe, we can't keep going on like this." We hear Joe respond, "We don't have a choice. We need to protect Ben..." The Lieutenant stops the player and asks, "What does that mean to you, Ben?" Ben shrugs. "Because it seems to me like you're the one who killed Fraser Gale," Richardson says. Ben still remains silent. Richardson continues, "We found your DNA in the boathouse, Ben. Your fingerprints are on the door, walls and tools used to torture Fraser Gale. You tortured and beat him to death. And then you got your friends to help bury him. Didn't you?!" "I think I'd like to see a lawyer," Ben utters. Suddenly Richardson frowns before marching off. Ben watches as one of the officers he came in with also departs, however the other stays behind – Greg Larkin. "I've updated your family, Ben. Your parents will be here with a lawyer soon," Greg says. "Thank you," Ben replies. "You'll get out of this," Greg assures him, before exiting. It's night time in the woods. Josh, Joe and Rena are all seen to be lying down on the floor in the middle of Hugo's old cabin. "Can you guys sleep?" Josh asks. "No..." Joe utters. "Me neither," says Rena. "With a life like this... I'm not sure I'll ever be able to sleep again," Josh tells them. "Don't say that, we've just got to get used to it," Joe assures him. "I don't wanna get used to it, though," Josh says. "What do you mean?" Rena wonders. Josh explains, "I miss Dean already. I miss my life. I just want this whole thing to be over." "We all do," Rena tells him. "And it will be," Joe adds. "Will it?" wonders Josh, "Because it doesn't seem like that to me..." "Well rest assured I will be damned if I never see Mary or Rocky or my dad again. And I will see them again," Rena states. "How?" Joe asks. "I have faith," Rena says, smiling. "I wish I had some..." Josh tells him. "You do," Rena reassures. "I don't," Joe tells them, "I'm starting to wish this whole cabin would collapse and just end it all right here." "Don't say that," Rena pleads; the cabin creeks in the gentle woodland breeze. "Do you guys think that maybe Ben had the right idea?" Josh wonders. "No," Joe states, "I don't." "But he gets to see Liz again," Josh points out. Rena says, "I'm sure he'll say hi to Dean for you." "That's not enough; I wanna be with him. What's the point of being in love if you can't... be in love?" Josh asks, his eyes glistening with tears in the darkness. "If you go to prison... you won't be with him," Joe says. "But... we've already entered advent, it's almost Christmas... we should be with our families," Josh utters. "Joe's right," Rena says, "And tomorrow, we move on. I'll use the last of my money to buy us some gas and we'll drive away." "So much for leaving Wiksteria," Joe points out, "We're still here." "Not for long..." Rena tells them, "Not for long." The three of them continue to try and sleep. 'Act II' As the sun is still rising, making the horizon a mix between light and dark, Rena is seen to be approaching a gas station situation on the road out of town. He is seen filling up a tank and goes inside to pay for it. He takes the last of his money from out of his pocket and pays the man at the counter with it. When the man goes to give him his change, Rena sees a poster stuck to the wall behind him. It reads: WANTED for MURDER: Renato Abelho, Benjamin Ashdale, Joe Hadland, Josh Miller. Beneath this is a photograph of the four boys, followed by a description of both their appearances and the crime they committed. Rena looks at this with widened eyes; the man at the till then hands him his change and Rena shakily thanks him. He goes to leave, but another person enters. Rena looks at them scared, and begins to breathe heavily. Another person enters and he begins to hyperventilate. As quick as he can, he runs out of the store with the gasoline, looked at with awkward stares. As he turns a corner, he stops to catch his breath. "I can't..." he utters to himself, "I can't do this." Ben is sitting in his cell, when he looks at the sound of footsteps. Thomas and Eloise Gale approach him, and he stands to face them. "What are you doing here?" Ben asks. "Did you think we'd pass on watching the killer of our son paying the price?" Thomas asks. "You know you deserve to be here?" Eloise asks. Ben looks down ashamed, he nods his head. "Good," Eloise smiles. "I'm very sorry," Ben utters, beginning to cry. "You have a chance to make things up to us," Thomas smiles. "How?" Ben asks. "Tell us where your friends are. So that justice can be served. You must all pay for what you all did," Thomas explains. "I can't do that," Ben says. Thomas stands angry, getting red. "I'm the one you want. I killed Fraser," Ben admits, "My friends deserve no punishment. And I'll never turn them in." Thomas turns and exits, enraged. Eloise looks at Ben and asks coldly, "How could you?" Ben looks down and utters pitifully, "I'm sorry." Eloise turns and leaves. Joe is seen returning to the cabin with something in his hands wrapped up in newspaper. "What's that?" Josh wonders. "Dinner," Joe says, setting it down on the floor and unwrapping it, revealing it to be fried chicken, "Might be a bit cold." "Um, where did you find that?" Josh wonders. "Can you believe someone just threw it away?" Joe asks, "And it's totally clean, too. Well, after I took those hypodermic needles off of it..." "I'm not eating that," Josh declares. "Don't be so fussy," Rena says, eating. "I've not stooped quite so low yet," Josh states. "Well we haven't got a lot of time – start stooping," Joe tells him. "Let's move now," Josh suggests, "The car is gassed up; we can drive anywhere." "We agreed we'd move tomorrow," Joe reminds him. "Yes, but that was before you asked me to eat trash. I say we drive away from that as fast as possible," Josh adds. "What were you expecting? Gourmet meals?!" Joe exclaims. "I wasn't expecting anything! We were very rash moving into this whole predicament!" Josh argues. "It was your idea to leave in the first place!" Joe reminds him. "And now I wish we hadn't, I'd rather be in prison than eat from the garbage!" "Oh, because prison food is so much better!" Joe yells. "Ben did have the right idea..." Josh utters. "Guys, please..." Rena begs, standing up. "Shut up and go back to eating trash, you hobo," Josh snidely says. "You can talk, you're homeless too!" Rena exclaims. "No, I have a home; I'm just not there right now!" Josh rants. Joe points out, "None of us are!" "And some home you have with a father who kicked you out when he found out you were gay and a mother who married a homicidal maniac!" Rena yells. "Shut up," Josh tells him seriously. "I'm sorry," Rena says, "Didn't catch that. Us hobos don't understand people talk!" "And you wanna talk about your home?!" Josh exclaims, "Who do we start with? The alcoholic father? The druggie girlfriend? The dead mother? The stupid dog?" "Don't you talk about my dog..." Rena utters, suppressing rage. "Fine, I could always talk about your old home with your jailbird mama!" Josh tells him. "Guys, stop!" Joe now begs. "Hush it, pipsqueak, unless you want me to get started on you!" Josh shouts. Joe retorts, "Go ahead, gay-boy. Try not to trip on your words thinking about your suicidal brother. Or perhaps the one who got shot, the one you had a crush on, you fucking yokel!" "That's rich, coming from you. At least I didn't lose my virginity to my father!" Josh retorts in turn, rendering Joe speechless. "Lay off him, Josh," Rena pleads. "You started it!" Josh reminds him. "And I'm ending it! Damn it, guys! We have to stick together on this!" Rena orders them. "Who elected you leader?" Joe asks. "I did!" Rena states. "Well I suggest a mutiny," Josh chimes in. "SHUT UP!" Rena yells. "You shut up!" Joe yells. "Cram it, Joe. I ate your damn trash!" Rena reminds him. Josh starts, "I'm sure it's so easy for you to just—" "This is not easy for me! None of this is easy for me! If anything it's more difficult because at least for you guys the people who you love know where you are! Mary has no idea!" Josh and Joe pause, looking at Rena sympathetically, "Alright," Josh says, "We'll stop." The two of them shake hands, and extend their other hands to Rena, who accepts them. "Do you think I could maybe call Mary? And tell her I'm okay?" Rena wonders. "You have your phone?" Josh asks, surprised. "Yeah, my cell's in my pocket," Rena tells him, "So, would that be a problem?" "Rena, they can track people through phones... you really shouldn't," Joe tells him. "But if I just keep it brief—" "Rena," Joe says firmly, "No." "Fine," he says annoyed, "You're right. I won't call Mary." "Well, I need to pee," Rena says. Joe and Josh nod, as Rena then walks into the shrubs. He takes out his phone and looks behind him to ensure the other two aren't watching. "Hello?" he says. "Rena!" Mary exclaims, on the other side. "Hi. It's so good to hear you," Rena smiles. "What the hell is going on?! The police are saying that you killed Fraser!" Mary shouts. "I really can't talk for long, they're looking for me and I can't stay long enough for them to track the call," Rena stutters. "Rena, what happened?!" Mary demands. "Fraser...he...he killed those girls, Mary. He killed Emma. And he had Katie trapped...Ben had to save her...and he accidently killed him, so we helped bury the body," Rena explains. "You what?!" Mary says. "Mary, there's more. He...he...pushed the scaffolding...he tried to hurt you on purpose....he...he...killed our baby, Mary," Rena sobs, "He killed our baby." There is silence on the other side. "Mary?" Rena asks. "I'm here," she says. "Say something," Rena tells her. "If Ben didn't kill that son-of-a-bitch, then I would have," Mary states. Rena nods, "I need to go now." "Call me again," Mary tells him. "I will," Rena assures, "I love you, Mary." "I love you too," Mary says, before hanging up. However outside the Belindro house, Eric Lyons takes off his headphones, within his van, having listened to the phone call. He stares glumly at the news, but then he quickly looks at his phone tapping machine, displaying coordinates. He picks up his papers of properties and flicks through them, reading the locations, until he comes to Hugo Daniel's cabin, where the location coordinates are a match. He takes out a map and circles the location of the cabin, memorizing it, before stepping out the van, taking a loaded tranquilizer gun and some spare knock-out darts. He then heads towards the river and begins hiking into the woods. 'Act III' Eric Lyons is hiking through the woods, when he dials his phone and we soon hear Victoria on the other side, "Hello?" "Victoria. It's me," he says. "Hunter is napping," she replies. "I was phoning for you. But how's he doing?" he asks. "Good. They're letting him go home tomorrow," she replies. "That's great," he exclaims with a smile. "Is everything alright?" she asks. "You know, every day I regret leaving you and Hunter. But remember you always wished that I would give up my job, Victoria? So that I could be free? Well, it was like that. I had to be free before I could properly be there for you," he says. "I remember, Eric. I remember your job coming before all else," she says. "Well, today is the day that I become free. I have one more thing to do. And then I'm finally free," he says. "I really hope that's true," Victoria says. "If I was free, Victoria, if I was...would you take me back?" he asks. "I've loved you since we met in high school, Eric. You know the answer to that," Victoria says. "I never ever stopped loving you, Victoria. Ever," Eric sobs. "Be safe," she says, before hanging up. Eric smiles, overjoyed his wife will take him back. But then he puts away the phone and gets back in the game, looking to see Rena's car packed, he holds the gun and begins loading it with tranquilizer darts, before heading up the path towards the cabin. Rena, Joe and Josh all exit the cabin, and begin walking down the path. However they look up to see Eric standing in their way, with the tranquiliser gun in hand. "You," Joe states in shock. "Is it true?" Eric asks, "What you said in your phone call?" Rena looks up, "What?" "That Fraser killed those girls. That he...he...killed your baby," Eric explains, "Because that would mean that I've been trying to get justice for a monster." "That's exactly what you've been doing," Rena states. "Well, that would explain a lot. I dedicated my life to chasing killers. And I've met my fair share of monsters. But you're not like them. I could see you were good kids. And in fact, when I put myself in your own shoes, I understand. You were protecting your friend. You're good kids. But I still need to turn you in. So just come with me peacefully to the station, and we can call it a day," Eric says. However Eric notices Josh's angry glare, before Josh utters, "You were the cop with my brother...that's why you let him jump...because you wanted him to die." Eric begins to shake in distress, tearing, as he defends, "I didn't want him to die. I didn't want him. I don't want you. I don't want any of this. ALL I WANT IS TO GO BACK TO MY FAMILY!" But Josh's stare remains cold and he utters, "You son-of-a-bitch." Josh then grabs a stick from the forest and he strikes Eric across the face, causing him to step backwards and accidently pull the trigger of his gun, firing a dart into the air. "RUN!" Josh shouts. The three boys turn and begin running into the woods, Eric stares after them and then he runs after them, tranquilizer gun in hand. Ben is still sitting in his cell, when Greg leans in and smiles, "You have visitors." "More..." Ben utters glumly. However he smiles to see Liz, Dean and Katie run towards the metal bars. "Ben, I'm so glad you're alright," Liz smiles. "What about Joe?" Katie demands. "And Josh? Are they alright?!" Dean asks. Ben nods, "They're fine. They're going to stay out of town for a bit longer. Once this is all over, they can come back." "What do you mean all over?" Dean asks. "I'm confessing," Ben says, "And they'll just charge me with the murder." "No!" Liz shouts, "Ben, you can't!" "I don't have any other choice," Ben cries. Liz begins to cry as she slips her hand between the bars, Ben grabs it and they hold each other's hand tight. They both look at each other with their teary eyes and try to force the whisk of a smile. Josh is running through the woods with Lyons in hot pursuit. Lyons fires a dart from his tranq gun but it misses, going past Josh's face. He freezes, petrified, and turns around to see that Lyons is merely a few inches away. He quickly turns and runs to the left, and Eric merely walks at a brisk pace in order to catch up. Josh runs, stopping from tree to tree in order to catch his breath. He looks behind him, happy to see that Lyons is no longer pursuing him, however, he turns around and immediately has a dart in his neck, falling to the ground unconscious, Lyons having cut through another way. "Josh?!" Joe is heard calling out, "Josh?!" Lyons ducks behind a near tree as Joe emerges from some bushes, seeing Josh's unconscious body. He attempts to drag it away, but as soon as he lays his hands on it, a dart is shot into his neck too. Joe collapses. Faraway running a twig-snapping is heard, and Lyons, knowing this to be Rena, leaves the two unconscious boys in order to catch the third. Elsewhere in the woods, Rena too is seen running. Not hearing Lyons behind him, he stops beside a lake and douses his face in water to cool down. He sighs, looking back at the burned down cabin beside his car, having down a full circuit of the forest. "Guys?" he calls, "Joe? Josh?" He stands back up and hears some twigs snapping forward of him; someone is lurking in the shadows. "Joe? Josh? Is that you? Guys, seriously, show yourselves." The figure in the shadows doesn't move, and Rena realizes that this must be Lyons. "SHOW YOURSELF!" he demands, his words echoing through the woods. Before Lyons emerges, Rena utters to himself, "This is all my fault," and Lyons pounces from out of the darkness. A dart is fired but misses Rena, instead hitting the lake bank. As Lyons tries to quickly reload, Rena manages to punch him in the face, flooring the PI. Rena quickly grabs the tranq gun and points it at his enemy, but Lyons uses his legs to trip Rena. The schoolboy falls to the ground and drops the gun, allowing it back into Lyons hands. The two of them on the ground, Rena tries to throw another punch, but Lyons catches his fist and slams it down, twisting Rena's arm in the process. Rena screams in pain and begins to crawl away. Lyons simply stands up and fires the gun, but Rena manages to roll out of the way in time. He rolls and rolls and rolls and eventually stands up, the two of them now facing one another. Lyons aims the gun. Thinking quickly, Rena ducks and runs, causing Lyons to growl, annoyed, and follow. Another dart is fired, whizzing past Rena's ear. In shock, he changes direction and continues to run. Running. Running. Running. Lyons continues to chase him. Rena looks behind himself as he continues to be chased, but as he does so, he accidentally trips over Joe and Josh's unconscious bodies. Lyons emerges from the same bush Joe was earlier hiding in and looks down at Rena on the ground, who looks up at him in turn. "I'm sorry," Lyons utters before shooting Rena in the chest with a dart. "Please..." Rena utters woozily, before falling backwards unconscious. Lyons begins to drag the boys away. Eric is driving Rena's car through the suburbs of Wiksteria, entering the garage of a rundown house. As the car stops, he begins dragging the unconscious boys out the car and into the house, before taking them down the stairs to the basement. After chaining the boys up in the basement, Eric takes out his wallet and looks at a picture of Victoria and Hunter, he smiles at it longingly. Ben is sitting in an interrogation room as Lieutenant Richardson slams his fist on the table and screams, "Where are they?!" But Ben remains silent and looking strong. Liz, Dean and Katie exit the prison together. Eric is standing before the chained-up boys, when his phone rings. He picks it up, "I have them. You can phone the police and the kids will be here waiting for them. Do you have a plane ready for me and my family?" "I'm afraid that won't suffice no more," Thomas Gale replies. "What do you mean?" Eric asks. "Ben Ashdale is taking full blame for the crime. We can't be certain that the boys will pay for what they did anymore," Thomas explains. "So what?! I did my job!" Eric yells. "They've all seen you, Eric. You need me to help you escape, or you'll go to prison, and you'll never see your family again," Thomas says. "What do you want?!" Eric demands. "Kill them," Thomas answers, "Do it now." "No. No way. I'm not doing that," Eric replies. Thomas says, "Very well. I guess I can pay a visit to your little suburban home, where your ill son and wife are. Your son still has one working leg that I..." "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Eric screams. "Then do it," Thomas says before hanging up. Eric begins tearing and shaking in distress, grabbing his bottle of pills and taking some, before looking up at the three chained-up boys, who all look and stare at him back with begging and worried eyes. Eric cries, "I'm so sorry," before loading his gun. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes